


For Her Comfort

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [41]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr asked: Fancy a bit of prompt? Yes? Sherlolly testing out various condoms, for science. Being a nerdy couple they are, they don't miss out the chance to be sciencey.





	For Her Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry anon but this ended up being more T than M, if that was what you were aiming for. Hope you like it anyway!

"This one says 'ribbed for her comfort', maybe we should test that one out first?"

Molly snorted a laugh as Sherlock held the box of condoms out for her perusal. "Mm, maybe," she agreed, her voice just as mock-serious as his had been. "For science and all."

"Exactly," he agreed, even as he swept her into his arms, causing her to burst into giggles as she looped her arms around his neck. "After all, can't have the test subject too uncomfortable for the rest of the experiment!"

As Molly glanced over her shoulder at the dozens of condom boxes spread over the sitting room table, she couldn't help but agree!


End file.
